The use of filter cartridges to filter fluids such as air, fuel, oil and other fluids is well known. A filter cartridge can include, among other features, one or more filter media and plates secured to the filter media at opposite ends. In the case of a filter cartridge configured as a filter-in-filter construction, the inner and outer filter media can have different lengths. The different lengths can create difficulties during assembly of the filter cartridge.
In addition, in certain filter cartridge constructions, a gasket groove is formed in a bottom endplate that receives a gasket for sealing with a standpipe around which the filter cartridge is disposed when the cartridge is installed in a filter housing. During molding of the gasket groove, one or more parting lines are formed on the groove by the mold components that are used to form the bottom endplate. The parting line(s) creates a risk of fluid leakage between the gasket and the endplate.